


Sore

by Amuly



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donny checks on Utivich the morning after their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore

Donny woke up, shivering in the cold. He buried himself further into his bedding, trying to get warm. One arm snuck out to search for his bedding partner. Who had it been last night? Right, Utivich-

Donny’s eyes snapped open. Fuck. Utivich. Memories flooded his mind.

“ _Fucking freezing out here. Balls are going to drop off.”_

_ “Just go to sleep.” _

_ “Shit, Uti. You’re shaking like a hooker in temple. Come here.” _

_ “No, Donny, really, I’m fine…” _

_ Donny stopped, arms wrapped around Utivich in an attempt to pull him closer. The reason for Utivich’s reluctance had suddenly become clear.  _

_ “Uti, you got a-” _

_ “Yeah, I know. Sorry.” _

_ “No it’s…” _ Donny vaguely remembered planning on saying something like “It’s normal”, or “Not a problem”. But then something else had taken over, some ridiculous, terrible instinct. _“Do you…you wanna do something about it?”_

_ “What?” _

_ “Turn over.” _ Donny wasn’t sure what had happened. He had gone from cold and trying to reassure an embarrassed fellow soldier, to impossibly turned on and aching to fuck said soldier into the dirt.

_“Fuck! Donny!”_

_ “Sorry, sorry, fuck. Thought I…stretched it…” _

_ _ The next few minutes were just a blur of hips and cock and ass in Donny’s memory. He remembered Utivich making the oddest noises, whimpers that sounded like they could be from pain or arousal. Now that Donny had a second to think about it, it was probably both.

Shit. Where the hell was Utivich? Donny was lying in his bedding, but Utivich wasn’t there. Donny patted down the blankets. They still retained a little bit of heat. Utivich hadn’t been gone too long, then. 

Blinking sleep out of his eyes, Donny sat up. Omar was on watch, over on the other side of the campsite. Some of the Basterds were beginning to stir: probably another half hour before breakfast got started. Time enough to find Utivich, then.

Donny started to get up, then stopped abruptly. Fucking pants were pooled around his ankles. After a moment of struggling beneath the blankets, he managed to pull them up and button them. As he stumbled up and out into the woods, he pulled his suspenders back over his shoulders. This was going to be one of the most awkward conversations of his life.

He found Utivich a few minutes away from the campsite, smoking a cigarette. Donny noticed his hands shaking a little as he brought the cigarette to his lips. He took a long drag, throat undulating and eyes closed as he breathed it out.

“Hey.” Donny made sure to speak nice and quiet, but Utivich still jumped, cigarette flying out from between his fingers.

“Shit! Hey, hey Donny.” Utivich fumbled through the dirt for the cigarette, shaking hands doing nothing to aid him. Donny dropped down onto his knees and plucked it from leaves and dirt. He wiped the tip off carefully before handing it back to Utivich. Nerves evident, he took a deep drag before replying. “Thanks.”

“Eh, no problem.” Donny took a breath. “Especially not aftah…” he glanced up at Utivich. An unreadable expression flickered across his face, before it settled into embarrassment. 

“Yeah, well…”

“Yeah.”

Donny stayed on his knees in front of Utivich, dirty fingernails picking at twigs and bits of grass. Finally he patted Utivich’s calf, ignoring the way the smaller man jumped at the contact, and stood up. “Yous…you alright?” Donny tried giving Utivich space, figuring he was too jumpy for Donny to crowd him. All he really wanted to do was grab him into a fierce bear hug, and communicate how he felt that way. However he felt – Donny wasn’t sure on the matter himself. 

A weak smile flickered across Utivich’s face. “Yeah. I’m okay. You?”

A barking laugh escaped its way from Donny’s throat. “I wasn’t the one with a cock up his ass, was I?” Utivich’s face immediately dropped, blank mask falling in place. That wasn’t the right thing to say, then. Donny rushed to repair the damage. “I mean…you okay? Last night…well, you didn’t sound too comfortable. You doing better, today? Or is it…sore?”

Utivich’s smile slowly reappeared as Donny spoke. He rubbed his ass ruefully, then leaned forward. “Well, to be honest,” his eyes darted around and voice dropped to a whisper, “it hurt like hell when I took a shit this morning, and I plan on doing as little sitting as possible.” Utivich’s grin broadened. “But I’m alright.”

Donny still didn’t feel reassured. Even with Utivich grinning that goofy smile of his, he was still worried. “Well, you think it could get like, infected, or something? I mean, unsanitary and…yous know?” 

Utivich rolled his eyes. “Should be fine. I already washed this morning. Figure if I keep doing that, it’ll okay.” He stubbed out his cigarette. “Not like we’re the first guys to do… _that_.”

“Did you get awff?” 

For a brief, irrational moment, Donny delighted in the way Utivich’s cheeks turned bright red at the question. He wanted to lean forward and… _And what? Kiss him? He’s not a girl._ Utivich nodded his head curtly. “Yeah. It…um…” His eyes were focused stubbornly down. He mumbled something under his breath.

“What?”

Utivich licked his lips before speaking again. “Felt good.”

Slightly moist lips and a red face should _not_ turn Donny on the way they were, but that didn’t change the fact that he was hard as a fucking rock. He leaned forward, pressing Utivich back against the tree he was leaning against without even touching him. His hands came up and planted themselves on either side of Utivich’s head. Beneath him, the smaller man was breathing heavily, eyes wide: though from arousal or fear, Donny wasn’t sure. He chanced a glance down, and saw a rather impressive tent forming in Utivich’s pants. Arousal, then.

“Good enough to do again?”

Utivich huffed out a laugh, warm breath ghosting across Donny’s face. “Not now. Need some recovery time.” Donny watched as Utivich’s eyes glanced behind him, darting around for a moment before coming to rest on Donny’s face. “But…there’re other things…”

Donny gasped as Utivich’s hand squeezed his cloth-covered erection. “Fuck! Utivich!” 

But Utivich’s hand was already working on Donny’s pants, tugging down the zip and forcing its way in. Donny’s fingernails dug into the tree behind Utivich, bark coming away in messy chunks. _Fuck_. Utivich’s hand was moving quickly, making Donny come apart in seconds. “Shit, shit, mothah fucking shit, Uti…fuck!”

Again, Donny felt Utivich’s warm breath puff against his face as he laughed. “It’s just a handjob, Donny. You’re gonna wake the rest of the camp.” But Donny was never the quiet type. That is, unless his mouth was otherwise occupied.

Without thinking he surged forward, kissing Utivich on the mouth. His hand stuttered in its rhythm on Donny’s cock, but then Utivich was kissing him back, fisting him even more violently than before. The kiss was all teeth and tongues and no finesse, but Donny didn’t care. He broke away as he felt his release building in his stomach.

“Shit, Uti…” his hips were thrusting with abandon into the tight heat of Utivich’s hand. With a growl he shoved Utivich against the tree, clashing their hips together. He ground down, throwing his weight into his hips and onto Utivich’s cloth-clad erection. _Fuck_ , that felt good. He never thought feeling another man’s echoing hardness against his would send his body screaming fucking insane, but it did. He ground down again, hands digging into Utivich’s arms and hips grinding him into the tree like he was trying to make the position permanent. 

            Beneath him Utivich’s entire body went stiff, then limp. It was a second before Donny realized that Utivich had just come. A few more thrusts, pressing Utivich’s ragdoll body into the tree, and Donny followed him, white, viscous fluid splattering all over Utivich’s pants. 

“Fuck. Fuck.” Donny was pressed up against Utivich, letting him and the tree support his weight. 

“Donny,” Utivich was shifting uncomfortably beneath Donny. After a moment, Donny lifted his hands up to the tree and pushed himself upright. He left his hands there, on either side of Utivich’s head, for a moment. 

“Sorry. Squishing you,” he lifted himself further up, shifting his weight off of Utivich. Utivich was still breathing heavily, lips parted and moist. His cheekbones were tinted pink, flush spreading from there down to his neck. And his hair…Donny raised his hands to Utivich’s head, brushing the damp hair off his face. “Hair’s messed up,” he grumbled. Thick fingers fumbled with his hair, pushing and combing it into order.

“Donny, Donny.” Utivich fumbled with Donny, batting his hands away. “It’s alright. Stop it.” He laughed again, and Donny surged forward, kissing him. “Alright, get off.” Utivich shoved at Donny, looking down at his pants. “Look what you did.” Donny glanced down at the front of Utivich’s pants, covered with his come. As Utivich tutted and tried to wipe off the rapidly drying come, Donny zipped himself up. 

“So…you’re sure you’re okay?” Donny peered over at Utivich, who was shaking his head, smiling.

“Fine. Like I said, sore ass, mostly.” He shifted awkwardly, grimacing. “And it kind of itches, every once in a while.” A horrified look crossed his face. “You didn’t give me anything, did you?”

Donny’s eyes widened. “No! I don’t have anything!”

A sigh escaped from Utivich. “Oh, good. Then I guess it’s just from…the…the soreness, and…” his cheeks reddened again.

Donny nodded. “Right. Well, we’ll make sure we grab something next time. Soap or grease or something.”

The two men started to walk back to camp. “You think there’ll be a next time?”

Donny sputtered a bit. “Oh, well, I just figuahed…”

A laugh erupted next to Donny, and his head swung around. Utivich was grinning broadly next to him. Donny growled, punching Utivich in the arm. “Watchya, wise guy?” Utivich just laughed some more. “Keep it up, gonna smack you on the ass. See how yous feeling after that.” Utivich ducked away, out of Donny’s reach, who proceeded to chase him back to the campsite. 

  



End file.
